teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kali
Kali was first introduced as an Alpha werewolf and a member of the Alpha Pack, a pack formed solely out of rare Alphas and led by the self-titled "Demon Wolf" known as Deucalion. Kali made her first appearance trying to capture Isaac Lahey at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital by posing as a nurse. She spent the season as part the Alpha Pack try to manipulate recently-ascended Alpha Derek Hale and Scott McCall, who had been recently been revealed to be a potential True Alpha, into joining their ranks, though she made it clear that she didn't believe either of them were worthy of the honor, especially Derek, whom she (incorrectly) blamed for the death of her packmate Ennis. However, her focus shifted when she realized that her former Emissary, Julia Bacarri, whom she had attacked and left for dead with the rest of her Betas as her initiation into Deucalion's pack several years earlier. Despite how powerful Kali was. Kali was formerly an Alpha of her own original pack and then became a loyal member of the Alpha Pack. Early Life Not much is known about Kali's early life, such as her childhood, how she became an Alpha, and how she built her original pack, and what has been revealed pertains specifically to what led her to join the Alpha Pack. At some point in her early adult life, Kali became an Alpha, likely by killing another Alpha and taking their powers. She then built her own pack that had nearly a dozen members when she came to Beacon Hills at some point in the early-mid 2000s in order to seek the guidance of renowned Alpha Talia Hale and her pack, along with fellow Alphas Deucalion and Ennis and their own respective packs. During this summit, Ennis informed the werewolves in attendance that one of his Betas was brutally tortured and killed by the Argent family of supernatural hunters, which was then led by Gerard Argent. Kali remarked that she didn't know what his the harm to his Beta has to do with the rest of their packs, but Laura Hale reminded her that the Argents don't discern between packs and will go after any werewolf they believe has spilled innocent blood. This issue with the Argent family, specifically Gerard, led Deucalion, with Alan Deaton acting as his Emissary with Talia's blessing, to organize a meeting with Gerard to try to make a truce between their families. However, upon Deucalion's arrival at the abandoned distillery with several of his Betas, they were all ambushed by Gerard, who not only used Wolfsbane fog to neutralize the wolves, but also even killed his own hunter companions in order to frame Deucalion and his pack for the ambush. Deucalion was blinded in the attack, and afterward, one of Deucalion's Betas named Marco attempted to kill him and take his Alpha status, believing that his lack of sight made him unworthy of the pack's leadership. As a result, Deucalion went in a rage (during which time he learned he could still see with his wolf vision) and killed his Beta, after which point he realized that he had gained his Beta's power, making him even stronger and more powerful as a result. ( ) Then, after Deucalion killed the rest of his pack and became the self-proclaimed Demon Wolf, he sought even more power, deciding to create a pack of Alphas who had become augmented Alphas like himself by killing and subsuming the power of their own packs. It was implied that Ennis was the first to join him after killing his own Betas and Emissary, and Kali, who, according to Deucalion, wanted to be with Ennis, decided to do the same to gain membership into the Alpha Pack as well. She first killed all of her own Betas before then going after her Emissary, Julia Baccari, whom she loved so dearly that she was conflicted about killing her.In the late spring or early summer of 2011, Kali and the rest of the Alpha Pack heard word that Talia Hale's son Derek Hale had recently become an Alpha after killing his uncle Peter, as well as rumor that a recently-bitten werewolf named Scott McCall possessed the potential to become a True Alpha. This led Deucalion, who wanted both Alphas to join their ranks in order to increase their collective power even further, to head toward Beacon Hills with Kali, Ennis, and their newest members, twins Ethan and Aiden, in order to recruit the young men by forcing them to kill their own packs. Upon their arrival, they came upon two of Derek's Betas, Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes in the Beacon Hills Preserve and captured them in order to use them as leverage against Derek. ( ), ( )''They also came upon Cora Hale, Derek's younger sister who, unbeknownst to anyone, had survived the Hale House Fire and fled to South America before also hearing the rumors that a powerful new Hale Alpha was building a pack; like with Boyd and Erica, Cora was captured by the Alpha Pack, and the three were held in First National Bank's vault for nearly four months. ''( ), ( ) At some point during their captivity, Erica, tired of being at the Alphas' mercy, attacked Kali, who easily killed the younger and weaker Beta. ( ), ( ) Personality Kali was a very strong and powerful woman who also appeared to be Deucalion's second-in-command in the Alpha Pack, which, considering Deucalion's standards, says a great deal about her strength. Kali also demonstrated a tough, arrogant, fierce and dangerous personality during her tenure on the series, never showing fear, even when she was in serious danger. She also had incredible loyalty toward the members of the Alpha Pack, even despite her resentment toward Deucalion for making her kill her beloved Emissary, Julia Baccari. Even before she joined the Alpha Pack, she was shown as a woman who could not be bullied and who had no problems standing up for herself, as evidenced during the werewolf summit in Beacon Hills. She also seemed to share Deucalion's feelings of superiority over werewolves of lower rank, and made her distaste for Derek and Scott very clear during her time on the series, demonstrating the fact that she found the two younger werewolves unworthy of the honor of joining their ranks. Physical Appearance Kali was very tall, beautiful woman with a slim, athletic build. Her skin was the color of milk chocolate, and she had dark brown eyes and long, straight, shiny black hair. Her sense of style leaned toward comfortable, bohemian-style clothing that were both stylish and functional during her many battles; this often included leggings and cropped shirts, sometimes with a vest or a zip-up jacket. Because the claws on her toes were her best weapon, she never wore shoes so that she was always prepared for a fight. She also typically wore dark, blood-red red nail polish on her fingernails and toenails, making her claws on both her hands and feet appear to be the same color. Powers and Abilities As an Augmented Alpha Werewolf, Kali possessed the standard abilities of an Alpha that had been enhanced to a very high degree as a result of absorbing the power of all of her former Betas. This included physical attributes such as superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and senses, along with an accelerated healing factor. She also had the ability to absorb the pain of others, and she was especially adept at the memory-manipulation ritual commonly used by Alphas in which she could both share, suppress, and remove the memories of a person by sticking her claws into the base of their skull. Kali also possessed the ability to shapeshift her features into those of a wolf, which included glowing red eyes, retractable fangs, and retractable claws. Her shapeshifting ability is notable in that, unlike all other werewolves in the series, she can extend her toenails into sharp, pointed claws as well as her fingernails. She also has unique werewolf eyes as while most Alphas have glowing crimson irises, Kali's eyes are a duller, darker red with a thick black ring around the outside of the iris, and only she and Ennis have been shown to have this eye coloring. Kali was never seen with the ridged brow and mutton chops that other werewolves have when they completely shift into their werewolf form, and it is unknown if she did not possess the ability to transform these features or if she simply never fully transformed during her time on the series. Weaknesses Kali possessed all the standard weaknesses associated with werewolves. She was vulnerable to Wolfsbane, electricity, letharia vulpina (also known as "wolf lichen") and the modified canine distemper virus, which could weaken her or even kill her at high enough amounts of exposure. And, as with all werewolves, Kali was susceptible to the influences of full moons, supermoons, and intense emotions, all of which could cause her to lose control over her transformations, though Kali, as an experienced older werewolf, has an exceptional degree of resistance against these influences. She was also vulnerable to the effect of lunar eclipses, since all werecreatures will lose their powers during the period of time when the moon was in the earth's umbral shadow, preventing her from utilizing her superhuman strength and healing to defend herself against threats; it was this lunar phase that possibly had a hand in Kali's death, as the lunar eclipse paired with the extent of her injuries could have prevented her from healing from the glass shrapnel embedded in her head, chest, and abdomen. Like all supernatural creatures, she was also unable to touch or handle rowan wood and its incinerated form called mountain ash, making it a substance that could be used to prevent her from entering areas that were surrounded by an unbroken circle of it, such as the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, which had rowan wood built into the foundation, or when Marin Morrell used it to protect herself from Kali and the twins by surrounding herself with a ring of mountain ash. Gallery